Whispers in the dark
by s0uleaterevans
Summary: soul awakes to hear familiar screams. "what the hell its three in the morning" but when he discovers the reason for all the racket the time of day seems irrelevant. SoMa with some fluff
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey this is my first story EVER. I ask that you don't go easy on me and give me all the criticism I deserve. I've been infatuated with Soul Eater for a while now and am even more infatuated with SoMa. And I tend to act like Soul. Yeah kinda embarrassing.

Soul: Not cool at all

Me: yeah I know so Soul if you would please

Soul: S0uleaterevans does not own soul eater or the song that his story is based off of. Btw I like the song you picked for this story. Pretty cool.

Me: yeah I know so without further to do I give you "Whispers in the Dark" plz read and review!

****Soul's Pov****

I heard screams as I was pulled out of my subconscious life. "ugh what the hell" I thought to myself as I lifted myself into a sitting position on my bed. Another scream brought me into full consciousness as I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. I ran out of my room still in my boxers and headed towards Maka'a room where the screams were coming from. Without knocking I ran into her room and saw that she was thrashing in her bed, screaming for me. She must be having a nightmare of some sort. Instinctively I ran to her side, placing my hands on her shoulders I lightly shook her. "Maka! Wake up it's ok I here!" after a few minutes of shaking and yelling she calmed down and started to open her eyes.

"hey" is all I said as she stared at me with tears in her eyes. In what seemed like a flash of lightning she was clinging to me, crying into my chest. Without a better thought of what to do I wrapped her in a hug letting her know everything was alright.

"It was just a nightmare Maka. I'm here, its ok." she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "You were gone!" she said, "I don't know how but you just disappeared and everything was dark. I've never felt so alone."

Just then I thought of the perfect way to comfort her. The word's just came to me as if from a distant memory. I cupped her face in my hands so that her shining green eyes were met with me radiant red ones

"Maka, you'll never be alone. When darkness come I'll light the night with stars. When darkness comes you know I'm never far. These are my whispers in the dark."

Then without thinking I kissed her forehead. Then I stood up and went to leave the room when she grabbed my hand.

"Soul…..could you stay here with me tonight….at least until I fall asleep."

I smiled my toothy grin that I know she loves, "sure, scoot over" I climbed on her bed next to her and laid on top of the covers, watching her as her eyes started to become heavy with sleep.

I've never noticed how much of an angel she looks like when she's asleep. Lost in thought while watching her fall asleep I started to sing softly to myself some nameless tune that seemed to come out of no where.

"You feel so lonely and ragged. You lie here broken and naked. My love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you. I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning, consuming fire."

As if a lullaby it seemed to soothe her. She seemed, if possible, even deeper in sleep. Taking this as my cue I slowly got up and tip toed to the door. Gently closing the door behind me, I then made my way to my room when I caught Blair staring at me from the couch with a sly smile on her face, I've never wanted to kick a cat before that moment.

"Don't say a word about this tomorrow got it?" Blair just shrugged and went back to sleep on the couch. I crashed on my own bed with the thoughts of what just transpired, but sleep soon found me again and I was out like a light once again.

**Me: And that marks the end of "Whispers in the dark"**

Soul: that actually turned out pretty cool in my opinion.

Me: you think so? Well I want to hear it from the readers. So please review. Oh and btw if I get enough reviews I will make more chapter's using different songs as themes. Sounds like a good idea no?

Soul: actually it sounds like an awesome idea

Me: …..don't you mean cool?

Soul: yeah whatever. So review or I will eat your soul.


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger

**Me: hello everyone and thank you for the reviews I haven't gotten a single bad review yet! I'm feeling like the coolest guy ever.**

**Soul: whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Tell me exactly how being "cute" is cool. I'm still mad at you.**

**Me: awww come on Soul I'm sure by cute everyone meant cool.**

**Soul: yeah whatever.**

**Me: anyways because you guys seem to like my short stories I've decided to pick another song and this has a piano piece XD**

**Soul: you…wouldn't.**

**Me: I would and did. Come on Soul you like this one I promise.**

**Soul: fine….S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song that this story is based off of. So which song did you pick?**

**Me: Stranger by Secondhand Serenade. Please R&R**

**Soul: …**

**Soul's Pov**

I had been up all night trying to finish a piece that I had been making for Maka for her birthday. I was originally gonna get her something like a book but my damned rich parents cut me off. Oh well I should expect that after leaving them like that.

I had about three sheets of music already filled out. "Almost done", I said to myself.

"Hey Soul", I turned around in panic and quickly but discreetly hid the music sheets. I didn't want Maka to see her birthday present before I could prepare it. "Hey Maka. Did you need something?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could go out for breakfast today." her eyes gleamed with determination. Why she was so determined I didn't know, but I can't stop now when I'm so close to finishing my masterpiece. "Sorry Maka but I'm kinda busy with something but I should be done by lunch time, how about we go out for lunch?" the next thing I know a book is flung at my head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" when I looked up I noticed the angry shade of red in her face. All she said was "Stupid Soul, why do you have to be a stranger to me all the time?" then she stormed out.

"Way to go Soul, not cool." I mumbled to myself. "Wait a minute." something that Maka said was playing over and over in my head. "Stranger? that's actually a good idea." I hastily pulled out my music sheets and started writing again.

A few hours passed and I was putting the final touches on my piece when I heard a knock on the door. I put the now finished present away and called for whoever it was, although I had a pretty good idea who, to come in. Maka walked in dressed as if to go out. I then remembered the unofficial promise I made to her.

"Oh lunch, one sec Maka let me get dressed, where did you wanna go?" I asked as I started to take my shirt off. Maka immediately turned around, guess she's still uncomfortable looking at my scar. "Anywhere is fine Soul."

I placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know it was safe to turn around. I was wearing my orange shirt with my black coat hung over it along with, grey slacks and a black headband in my hair. "Then how about this restaurant I've been wanting to try? I think you will like it." she nodded and we made our way out of the apartment.

I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked while we were sitting at the table waiting on our dinner. She always said how she thinks she's just this plain, flat-chested, no one would look at me twice girl. I suppose that was partially my fault *cough* sure Soul…partially* ok fine entirely my fault. But it's no like I mean it. It's just fun to tease her. In all reality she's an angel. Even her soul resembles one. I must have been staring at her the whole time cuz she then gave me an uncomfortable look.

"Oh sorry Maka. I was just thinking of the first time we met." which was partially true. I had remembered how scared I was at first. She seemed to be able to see right through my cool façade, which I found later to be true since she has soul perception.

"Oh yeah I remember. You were a dork even then."

"Like hell I was. I'm as cool as it gets and you know it." I said with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Yeah sure Soul." we sat there in silence as we devoured our food. We then headed back home where my present sat waiting for her.

Once we entered our apartment I took her hand and lead her to my room.

"Soul what are you doing?" she asked with an expression of surprise and worry.

"I'm giving you your birthday present." I sat her on my bed then headed to the keyboard I had set up and pulled out my music. I began playing the pleasant, soft theme and I could feel her eyes widen as I began to sing, yes sing the lyrics I had written to accompany the pleasant melody.

"Turn around. Turn around and fix your eye in my direction, so there is a connection. I can't speak. I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention. I'm staring at perfection. Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are."

I could hear gasps escape her mouth everyone other line or so. Was she this surprised that I could sing? I guess I cant blame her. After all I never told her.

"You call me a stranger. You say I'm a danger, but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight. I'm broke and abandoned. You are an angel making all my dreams come true tonight."

I could feel the air get tense then relax and go full circle as I continued. A rainbow of vibes were radiating off my meister. I could only hope she was enjoying her present so far.

"I'm confident, but I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you. I knew you could see right through me. I saw my life flash right before my very eyes, and I knew just what we'd turn into. I was hoping that you could see. Take a look at me so you can see."

I then went though the chorus of my melody to her again, except now she's was hugging me from behind. I smirked to myself "I guess she's liking it so far".

After a few more lines and words I had finished my song and turned around to face her. "So how did you like it?" I asked her as I stared into her forest green eyes. I then noticed that she had tear stains around them. She was crying?

"Soul that was beautiful!" she hugged my tightly and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do you really feel that way about me?"

Well that was a stupid question bookworm. "Of course I do, cools guys don't go singing songs about love and not mean it." I then kissed her gently on her lips then whispered in her ear "Happy birthday Maka."

**** Me: mwahahahahaha done and done. So what did you think Soul?**

**Soul: -sniffles- it was pretty cool. At least you didn't make me all cutesy like last time.**

**Me: …..are you crying?**

**Soul: What? No! Cool guys don't cry**

**Me: neither do big girls -laughs evilly-**

**Soul: shut up! Anyways review or I will eat your soul!**

**Me: yeah do what the big girl says.**

**Soul: …**


	3. Chapter 3 Comatose

**Me: 5 good reviews and one bad one. I say for a first story that's not bad right?**

**Soul: hahahahaha you got told. Too cheesy even for a chick? LMAO**

**Maka: maaaakaaaaaaa….CHOP!**

**Me: …thanks Maka**

**Maka: anytime…well since Soul is um…sleeping…may I?**

**Me: go for it!**

**Maka: S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song this story is based on. So which song is it this time?**

**Me: comatose by skillet by request from a certain someone whose name I will not use. **

**Maka: awwww.**

**Maka's Pov**

"Soul!"

I watched helplessly as my dear weapon fell to the ground. "That idiot why did he leave weapon form?" I thought to myself as I ran to take him as far away as possible from the dangerous kishin that harmed him. This was just like when we first battled Crona. Except this time he may…. No I cant give in yet.

Kid and black star were able to cover for us to escape to safety. "I'm sure they will be alright. After all one is a death god and the other will someday surpass god…right?" I sat for a moment to examine his wounds. I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I saw a huge gash going diagonally across his chest, just like his scar except the gash and the scar now formed an "x". great just the sight I needed to see.

I fumbled through my things to find the small mirror I always carried with me. I then dialed lord death's number and informed him that soul and I needed an evac. Without warning Soul and I were sucked in through the mirror and ended up in the death room where the nurse Nygus was waiting.

"he's unconscious, and bleeding a lot, that gash is deep, I need to act fast, Stein come with me please." and with that Stein and Nygus were gone.

After about an hour of pacing up and down the hall outside the nurses office Nygus and Stein walked out both with unreadable expressions. I stared at the two waiting for the news.

Stein was the first to speak, "The surgery was a success, however, Soul has entered a coma."

At those words I was both relieved and terrified. This was all my fault. It happened AGAIN. Soul is hurt AGAIN and its all my fault. I cant bare to look at him right now. Without a word I ran. I ran down the hall, out the school, back to our apartment, and into my room. Something told me this would be my dwelling place for a long, long time.

**Soul's Pov**

"Maka….."

I opened my eyes and found that I was in the black room. But why am I here? Last I remember I was fighting a kishin with Maka, and then I remembered what happened.

"Hey I'm not dead am I?"

"No you idiot you're just in a coma, if it weren't for me though you'd probably be dead."

I'd know that voice anywhere. I turned to the piano and sure enough there was the little demon. Sitting on it like it was his personal throne.

"What the hell are you talking about? If I was in a coma wouldn't I be brain dead?"

"Yes but we aren't in your brain now are we you idiot?"

That's right I forgot that being in the black room meant we were in my soul.

"Alright fine so how long will I be here?"

"Until you decide to wake up."

"And how do I do that?"

"Don't know. Try opening your eyes."

I closed my eyes and opened them again….nothing happened.

"Ugh forget it I will just sit here and wait for some sort of sign."

"Whatever floats your boat….how about a song while we wait?" The little demon flashed his menacing smile. I knew where he was going with this and I knew it only meant trouble.

"Nice try but I'm use to your little tricks."

"Worth a try."

**Maka's Pov**

Three weeks. Its been three weeks and he still hasn't woken up. Why? Why won't he come out of it? I want to see him again but I wont as long as he's in that state. I just cant.

I continued to sit alone deep in thought until my phone started to ring. It was Tsubaki!

"Hey tsubaki." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Maka you need to get down here! Soul needs you to be here if he's ever gonna wake up!"

"Tsubaki I cant. I just cant bare to see him like this."

"If you don't come down here you may never see him again. He needs you!"

At those words I dropped my phone and made for the school. Never see him again? There's no way he would die. Is there?

**Soul's Pov**

Why cant I feel my partners soul? Usually she would be close enough to feel her soul at times like this. Why isn't she here?

"It's because she's given up on you Soul." said the demon. As if he could read my mind. But how can that be when I'm brain dead?

"Like I could blame her. She deserves a better weapon." I said knowing that it was true.

"You could be a better weapon Soul. Just give me the wheel and I will take us to new heights."

"Forget it ogre. I'm not giving you control of anything."

I felt there was no need to wake. I'm fine just sitting here rather than facing the outside world. Without her…it all seemed so meaningless anyways.

**Maka's Pov**

I entered the room to find all of our friends gathered around Soul worriedly.

"What's going on?" was the only question I could ask.

"He's losing his motivation to live" Stein said with a toneless voice. "If he keeps up like this we may lose him."

I quickly ran to Soul's side and started shouting at him. Calling him an idiot, threatening a thousand maka chops if he didn't wake up right this minute. I tried to push my soul wavelength into him to get some sort of reaction. A few moments passed and then…..

**Soul's Pov**

I heard a voice. A familiar, warm, angry voice.

"Maka?" I couldn't believe it. She was here. She was waiting. She was gonna maka chop me to death if I didn't wake up.

"Maka! I'm coming. I'm coming." I ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"What the hell! Why cant I get out?"

"You moron its not that easy. If she really wanted you out she should try harder. There's nothing you can do."

Suddenly a light started to shine from the ceiling. I squinted to see past it and saw Maka reaching a hand out for me. I stretched out my hand to grab it. Reaching higher and higher until…

And then my eyes truly opened.

At first all I saw was my meister looking down at me with those sorrow-filled green orbs. And then a relieved smile. Soon I was attacked with hugs from all our friends, including one life-threatening, coma-inducing hug from black star. Not soon after he was lying on the floor with a large indentation on his head. Poor bastard.

And then Maka turned to me. "You idiot! Why didn't you wake up sooner? I was worried you moron!"

I looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Because I didn't have a reason to. Until now."

She then started to tear up a bit. "I-I'm sorry. I should've been here sooner. I shouldn't have let you get hurt. Why is it always you?"

"Well that's a stupid question bookworm. Because I'm your weapon. Because you're my best friend. And because I love you." and with that I brought her into a tight hug. Holding onto her and never wanting to let go. This is what I needed. An overdose of Maka to bring me out of my comatose.

****Me: holy crap that was long. To me anyways.**

**Maka: that was awesome! Cool story as Soul would say.**

**Soul: you know I'm awake now right?**

**Maka: oh hey he is awake. How was your coma?**

**Soul: peaceful until I heard your blabbering.**

**Maka: maaaaakaaaaaa**

**Soul: No wait I'm sorry…uh please read and review or I will eat your soul**

**Maka: not if I take it first!**


	4. Time of Dying

**Me: Ok so for so good I'm loving all the awesome reviews.**

**Soul: Well with a cool guy like me how can you not get awesome reviews?**

**Maka: Idk I think a lot people prefer you sleeping.**

**Soul: Shut up bookworm.**

**Maka: Maaaaaakaaaaaaaa CHOP!**

**Me: Soul learn to keep your mouth shut. I guess its your turn again Maka.**

**Maka: S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song that this story is based off of. Need I ask?**

**Me: Well I was going to do this Three Days Grace song called over and over for a friend but I couldn't seem to make it work so I chose another song by Three Days Grace called "Time of dying"**

**Maka: I'm gonna die?**

**Me: Nope…..just read**

**Maka: Ok fine. Please read and review everyone.**

**Soul's Pov**

Here I am again. In front of my meister blocking yet another fatal blow from reaching her, yet again in my human form. So uncool.

The pain isn't all that bad. Hell I barely even feel it anymore. Just another scar is all it is to me. And yet its enough to make me collapse to the ground. This is stupid. I'm a freaking death scythe. So why can't I take these stupid blows as easily as I should?

Luckily we injured the kishin enough to make it want to retreat, instead of finishing us off. As much as I wanted to kill the damn thing I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough….

I could see my life flash before my eyes. To be honest I had no regrets. I lived a cool life. Just wish that I had done something that I should have done a while ago. But then again I still have time. This is nothing but a bad dream. A nightmare which I will wake up from the next morning.

I could feel blood start to pool around me. Heh nothing new. I could hear my meister yelling above me. Bursting out in a fit of tears like usual.

"Soul you idiot," ugh here we go again, "Why did you leave your weapon form? Your so stupid!"

Jeez if I didn't know any better id say she really didn't like me. I mean who insults a man while he's dying, besides witches and bookworms.

I could feel the demon tugging at my thoughts. Saying how he could save me if I let him take over.

I merely smirked at myself as I said, "I will not die."

"Really? 'Cuz at this rate it's the only option." the demon said matter of fact like.

"You obviously don't know me at all then." was my only response to him.

I could still hear Maka bawling her eyes out. I used whatever strength I had left to turn myself over so I was laying on my back and looked at her.

"Don't worry Maka. I'm not going anywhere. You know damn well it takes a lot more than this to keep me down. I will survive like I always do. You'll see."

"How can I be sure of that Soul? Every time this happens I cant help but think I'm going to lose you." she said with tears still falling.

"As long as your hear with me Maka I feel alive and that's all that I need." I said with a cool tone and my signature toothy grin.

"You're such and idiot. I'm calling death for an evac."

I could start to feel the pain now as my body grew cold. Slowly I began to lose consciousness. Man this isn't co…

I heard muffled sounds. Birds?

I slowly opened my eyes. Light poured in like a storm as I took in everything at once. I was laying in a bed in the infirmary at the DWMA.

I had stitches all over my stomach.

What the hell? I know for fact I didn't have this many scars. I swear I will kill that screw head the next time I see him.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. I guess that fight took more out of me than I thought.

I hated this. My life was passing me by and all I could do was just lay here and rest. This is so not cool. In fact this is as lame as it gets.

Soon Maka came in and sat at a chair next to my bed.

"I brought you some food. You hungry?"

"Nah I'm good." seeing all these unnecessary scares made me lost my appetite.

"Ok…..look I'm sorry about the way I handled things….I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

I looked at her with sympathetic eyes and simply said, "Maka I told you. I will not die. Cool guys don't abandon their meisters when they are still needed. Besides this is nothing. Just another scar. And scars are cool you know."

She giggled. "Yeah I know. And you're the coolest." she then kissed my forehead and left the room. Leaving me blushing.

"Ugh she makes me act so uncool sometimes. Freaking bookworm." but I couldn't help but smile. In all reality that was the coolest thing that's happened to me ever.

****Me: Another chapter bites the dust. Not my best but I believed it fit the song **

**Perfectly.**

**Maka: Couldn't agree more.**

**Soul: That was the best chapter yet. You finally displayed me in all my cool glory.**

**Me: You're starting to sound like black star.**

**Maka: Yeah you are. Not cool at all Soul.**

**Soul: Damn that hyperactive ninja. He's rubbing off on me. I shouldn't hang with **

**him so much**

**Me: Good thing I don't involve him in my stories….but then again maybe I should next chapter. Idk lets have the readers decide.**

**Maka: Review or I will take your soul**

**Soul: And then I will eat it -licks chops-**


	5. Inevitable

**Me: 15 reviews and still only 1 bad one! I love you guys so much! But I hope you're all being honest.**

**Soul: Of course they are. It wouldn't be cool at all if they weren't.**

**Maka: Yeah don't worry about it. Both soul and I think they've been great. So lets get on with chapter 5 already!**

**Me: Fair enough. Soul if you would please.**

**Soul: About time! S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song this story is based off of….which is?**

**Me: Inevitable by Anberlin. Be warned there is gonna be quite a bit of fluff. But hey it's a request that Someone made.**

**Maka and Soul: Please R&R!**

**Soul's Pov**

This felt just like old times.

I remember when we were kids. Nothing in the world mattered to us other than hunting kishins and turning me into a death scythe. I remember how carefree we all were. You. Me. Our friends. How we would play basketball every other day. Heh, I would laugh whenever I looked at you with that confused look on your face, because you had absolutely no idea what you were doing.

I remember whenever we came back from a tough mission how we would just crash on the couch together and not move a muscle for hours. Sometimes one of us would get hurt badly and had to stay the night at the infirmary, but we always went together, to comfort the one that was lying in the bed. I do not regret to say that I was the one who was in that bed most of the time. It meant I was doing my job as a weapon by protecting you.

I remember the days we had no school or missions, we would go on little dates together. Whether it would be to the movies, taking a walk, taking a ride on my motorcycle, whatever we felt like doing. The fun we had and the smiles we shared.

I remember all the painful Maka chops, which is a feat in itself. I don't think I can count how many times I've gotten intimate with your hard cover weapons of death. But they were always worth it to see your smiling face.

I remember all my battle scars. All reminders that I had to get stronger. No matter what. These scars represent my devotion to protecting you and I cherish every single one of them.

I remember the first kiss we shared. Our last first kiss, 'cuz we knew that our lips would never touch another's. Not ever. I remember how long it lasted and how long it felt. I can still taste the flavor of strawberries in my mouth. I can still here the sound of my piano resonate through my soul. I can still feel your touch we were preparing for our soul resonance to take down our opponent.

Those days the only thing that truly mattered to me…..was you.

I wish that I could break every clock and that time would just sit still. We could stay in those moments for the rest of our lives.

But time waits for no one.

Maka. Do you remember those days like they were yesterday? Do you remember all the emotions? All the senses? Do you remember the promise I made you all those years ago?

I said I would never leave you so long as you wanted me, and that holds true today.

To this day the only thing that really matters to me is you.

To this day my desire is to protect my meister and best friend.

Now here we are. Doing a small mission for our favorite death god.

Just like old times. Except this time. We are more than just partners.

More than just weapon and meister.

More than Maka and Soul.

We are a family.

With a new member waiting for us at home.

So lets make this quick Maka.

Its not cool for parents to be away from their child for too long.

****Me: 5 chapters down, and many, many more to go.**

**Soul: What the hell! Not cool putting me and Maka on the spot like that. I mean come on. A kid?**

**Maka: And what exactly is so wrong about having a child?**

**Black Star: YAHOO! IT IS I THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND HAHA SOUL YOU GOT MAKA PREGO. WAY TO GO SCYTHE BO…..**

**Maka: Maaaaaaakaaaaaa CHOP**

**Me: Well what a surprise. Black Star isn't even here for 5 seconds and he's already unconscious.**

**Soul: Serves that bastard right. Now review or I will eat your soul!**


	6. Monster

**Me: And now its time for another chapter in the ever so interesting collection of stories called "Whispers in the Dark".**

**Soul: Another cool one I'm sure.**

**Black Star: But not as awesome as me of course. How could you ever surpass the man who will surpass god?**

**Maka: All I need is a book to do that.**

**Black Star: Right. Shutting up now.**

**Soul: That's a first.**

**Me: Easy guys. Black Star. How would you like to do the honors?**

**Black Star: Yahoo! I finally get center stage! S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song this story is based off of. I do! I own everything.**

**Maka and Soul: IDIOT! -both smack Black Star unconscious-**

**Me: Ouch. A double chop…..poor bastard.**

**Maka: Soooo which song did you do this time?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I decided on using Monster by Skillet this time. Trust me its gonna be a good one I can feel it.**

**Soul: Right then. Now R&R or I will eat your soul.**

**Soul's pov**

I could feel it pulling at my consciousness again.

I was sitting on the couch alone in the house. Maka was out doing some shopping, and Blair was at work. I decided to take this alone time to catch up on some TV. time. But I never expected the little demon to attempt this.

"You little bastard, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him in my thoughts.

"Soul Eater Evans you have kept me locked up in here for too long. I'm tired of waiting for you to let me out willingly so I will just let myself out if you don't mind."

And at those words I felt a surge of pain shoot to my head. I doubled over onto the ground holding my head. Trying to stop the pain but nothing was working. That little bastard is attempting a hostile take over. I'm actually losing control.

"No! I've been able to keep you secret from everyone save for Maka for this long and I'm not about to just throw away all that effort!" I yelled trying to push the madness back.

"YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME CAGED ANY LONGER!" the demon yelled.

Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the black room, dressed in the black pinstriped suit I always wore here.

"What did that little bastard do?" I asked myself looking around for him. But he was no where to be found.

I looked around the room, searching for a way out, but there were no doors, no windows, no escape routes anywhere.

Then I noticed a TV. sitting next to the record player. "huh the demon upgraded." I said to myself.

Then the TV. turned itself on and I was now looking at the door to our apartment.

"What the hell? What's going on here?"

"I'm allowing you to see what the black blood that courses through your veins is capable of once taken over by madness." that was the demons voice!

"You damn ogre. What the hell did you do?"

"You moron what does it look like? I've taken over. I am now in full control of your body."

"Give me my body back you bastard!" I yelled. In all reality that's all I could do. I'm helpless to get my body back at this point.

"Not until I've had my fun." the little demon chuckled. "And then maybe I will give you your body back."

"And exactly what the hell do you plan on doing?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show Evans" as the demon said that, he slashed the door off its hinges with what was now "his" scythe arm and bolted out.

**Maka's Pov**

"Well that was fun." I had just gotten out of Liz's car with a few bags full of clothes as I said that.

"Yeah we should do that again soon." Liz said smiling.

"Yeah Maka you need to hang with me and big sis more often!" Patty said giggling.

"I will see what I can do. Thanks again guys see ya." And with that they drove off.

"Better get back to the apartment and start on dinner. I wonder what Soul would like tonight?" I thought to myself.

But once I reached the door I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Where's the door?" What the heck is going on here. The door to our apartment is gone.

Then I noticed it lying on the ground with slash marks on it.

Panicked, I dropped the bags and ran in.

"Soul!" I called out hoping he would respond.

But no one answered.

I ran to his room hoping he was in there.

Nobody.

"Soul!" I called again.

Then I noticed the TV in the living room had been left on. And there was a news bulletin.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. On the television screen….was Soul. And he was on a rampage.

He had partial blade transformations all over his body. And he was cutting and slashing everything in his path.

Numbers of weapons and meisters had gathered to stop him. But she watched in agony as he laid them all flat with single blows.

"Wha…what's going on?" I staggered in thought. "I've gotta get to him before he hurts anyone else….or worse…before someone hurts him."

And with that I bolted out the now hole in the wall and headed to where soul was shown on TV.

**Soul's pov**

I watched helplessly as I…..no…the demon destroyed everything around me. All those students….gone.

"You bastard. You know your not gonna get away with this."

The demon smile wickedly, "Oh no Evans I have only just begun and I don't plan on stopping any time soon."

"Soul!"

The demon looked up to reveal who had called for me on the TV. screen.

Black Star?

"What do you think you're doing taking the spot light from me like that? And not only that you've destroyed half the town doing so. I don't like being upstaged."

"heh, don't make me laugh you miserable loaf. You never had a stage to begin with." The demon replied.

Black Star looked down on me coldly. "You're not Soul."

The demon laughed maniacally. "Wow you are smarter than I give you credit for. But your still stupid to get in my way. Now I'm gonna have to kill you." And with that the demon lunged forward with both arms transformed into scythes. Slashing viciously at black star.

But the ninja dodged easily

"Ha, you call that an attack? I think it's time to end this. Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!

"No Black Star we don't know if that's an imposter or if someone has possessed Soul."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Trap star."

"Oh, good idea Tsubaki! My genius must be rubbing off on you."

"Will you two imbeciles shut up and die!" the demon lunged at Black Star again. Nearly hitting him.

"Gotcha. Trap Star activate!"

At his words. The kusari-gamma weapon wrapped itself around the demon, binding his arms to his sides.

"You think this will hold me fools?"

The demon transformed a scythe from his back, cutting through the chains. There was a flash of light and Tsubaki was now laying on the ground with a cut visible on her stomach. Blood began to pool around her.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star cried and ran to her, but not before the demon kicked Black Star upside the head as hard as he could. Knocking him unconscious.

"What do you say soul?" the demon asked maliciously, "Should I finish him off?"

"Leave them alone. They lost already there's no need to kill them!"

"But that wouldn't be cool Soul. After all this is your body. I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"I think it's a little to late for that. Cool guys don't go around destroying half a city and hurting their friends."

"Is that so? Oh well being cool is overrated anyways."

The demon raised his scythe hand and was about to bring it down when he heard a voice call to him.

"Soul!"

"Ugh who is it this time?" the demon asked annoyingly.

Soul's heart stopped.

Standing in front of him was his meister and best friend…Maka.

"No Maka! Get out of here before he kills you!" Soul yelled from the black room.

"She cant here you Soul." the demon chuckled. "Oh this is going to be good."

"Soul what the hell are you doing! What's with this rampage? And why is Black Star unconscious?"

"That's not Soul Maka." Tsubaki was able to speak over the pain she was feeling.

"I see. So that's how it is. He's finally broken out." Maka said with a toneless voice.

"Whose broken out?" Tsubaki asked with a confused expression.

"I will explain later Tsubaki. Right now I gotta stop Soul."

The demon chuckled. "And how do you plan on doing that Maka? I cant tell you how much of a monster I feel like right now. It may just be to late to save me." The demon gave Maka a crazed expression.

I could feel the madness spreading. I was losing myself in it. There wasn't even a room anymore. I felt blackness crawling around me. Trying to suck me in. and all that was visible was the screen that displayed what the demon was seeing.

Maka gave the demon a stern look. "The same way I stopped you before demon." And with that Maka lunged at the demon with incredible speed. Tackling him to the ground.

Before he could react Maka forced her anti-demon wavelength into my body. Forcing the demon to cringe back. Giving me some control back but not enough.

I was now fighting for control with the demon in the black room. One trying to over power the other.

"If it wasn't for Maka this wouldn't be happening." the demon said with a scowl. "After I'm done with you I will kill that girl getting rid of her damned anti-demon wavelength for good."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL" I said pushing harder. Forcing the demon back into his cage, and then locking him back into the black room.

I was finally out.

I opened my eyes to look at my meister who was looking back down at me.

"Maka could you please get off. You're heavier than you look," I said in a strained voice and a slight blush. God I hope she didn't see it. Cool guys don't blush.

"Oh sorry. Welcome back Soul"

"Thanks." I said in my cool tone. "For everything."

"Don't mention it." she said with that warm smile I love so much.

She saved me from the madness yet again. From that damned monster.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before an annoying cough came from a supposedly unconscious ninja.

"Ok love birds enough lovey-dovey crap, the Great Black Star demands your full attention!"

"What the hell do you want Black Sta, oof"

Before I knew it I was keeling over. That bastard punched me in the stomach. And hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. Ready to kill him.

"For knocking me out with that cheap shot, coward." Black said in that annoying, nasally voice.

"THAT WASN'T ME RETARD!" I was definitely gonna kill him this time.

"Both of you knock it off. Soul let's just go home for now. We gotta fix the door you nearly destroyed." she said with a sigh.

Oh crap

"Um…..Maka we may want to report to Lord Death and tell him the reason why half the city is destroyed." I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh shinigami your right. I swear if I get expelled for this I'm gonna Maka Chop you until the demon in you dies from nausea."

This has to be the lamest day of my life. And possibly my last.

****Me: Oh wow that took me forever to type. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Soul: Are you kidding. I was the biggest bad ass out there. That was super cool.**

**Black Star: That was awful. How could you give Soul the spotlight and not the man who will surpass god! I mean really? A kick to the head? A Maka Chop hurts more than….**

**Maka: Maaaaakaaaaaa CHOP!**

**Soul: Heh you were saying Black Star?**

**Me: I don't think he can hear you Soul.**

**Maka: I swear he never learns.**

**Me: Alright you two lets hear it.**

**Maka: Right! Review or I will take your soul!**

**Soul: And then I'll eat it!**


	7. Dear God

**Me: Guys I cant thank you enough for all the reviews and request. After a few more one shots I think I will finally be ready to start my first multi- chapter story. I'm looking forward to it.**

**Soul: You have any cool ideas for it yet?**

**Me: Nah but I'm sure a really good one will come to me.**

**Maka: Well for now how about we focus on chapter 7?**

**Me: Yes of course. I believe its your turn this time Maka.**

**Maka: Ok then. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song this story is based off of. Hey where's Black Star?**

**Soul: Oh he's um….busy. He won't be with us today.**

**Maka: Ok? So which song did you pick this time?**

**Me: "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold. Quite a bit of fluff. You have been warned.**

**Soul: R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**Soul's pov**

I had passed another state line. Traveling on this lonely road to the destination my mission took me. Putting full throttle on my motorcycle.

Lord Death had assigned me my first Death Scythe to some place in Texas. Apparently a really strong kishin had been reeking havoc in a small town near the south end.

But for whatever reason I had to do this mission alone. Lord Death said that my skills as a Death Scythe were being tested, therefore my meister had to stay.

I remember what you told me before I left. Clear as day.

"Just make sure you finish this mission quickly and come home safely. Its not cool to keep a girl waiting."

I remember that beautiful smile on your face as we said our goodbyes.

This isn't cool. I shouldn't have to prove myself as a Death Scythe. I shouldn't have to be all the way out here. I'd much rather be back home with everyone, especially Maka.

But Lord Death made it clear that as the Death Scythe of America it was my duty to keep order within the states.

Well Death God I only have one thing to ask of you.

Keep her safe while I'm gone.

Keep her safe while I'm too far away to hold her.

I'm already missing her. I cant stand being away from my meister for this long. And I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

You hear me Death?

Don't let anything happen to my meister!

I soon reached my destination.

It looked like a ghost town. Not a soul in sight. I dismounted my motorcycle to take a look around.

It was as if the entire city was sleeping. Every shop, bar, lounge, all closed.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself. Forgetting I was alone on this one.

Then I heard a rustle coming from an abandoned house close by.

I prepared myself. Transforming one of my arms into a scythe, ready for combat.

Then a high pitched scream resonated through the air as a vicious, bird like kishin broke out of the house through the roof.

"Man you're an ugly one."

The kishin let out another ear-bleeding scream before it launched itself into the air.

I did my best to follow its movements as it danced though the air. And then it dived towards me.

I then transformed my other arm into a scythe blade, and then another from my back. Then I leapt towards the kishin, ready to slice him in quarters.

But that little bastard was fast.

He quickly flew around behind me and grabbed me with his long talons. Taking me higher into the air.

"I don't know what your planning but you just made a big mistake." I said with my signature toothy grin.

I transformed one of my scythes back into an arm and grabbed one of the kishin's legs with it.

"You're soul is mine!" I yelled. I hope Maka didn't mind me using her line. Seeing as how she isn't here to say it.

I transformed my left foot into a scythe and swung it at the kishin's head. Beheading it instantly.

Then I was falling.

"Crap from this height I will die. I gotta think fast…..that's it!"

I completely transformed into a scythe, spinning in a summersault fashion as I plummeted to the earth.

"This is gonna be close." I braced myself for impact, but as I made contact with the earth I barely felt a thing.

It worked!

My blade had spun around just in time so that it was sticking into the ground. It completely cushioned my fall.

"Ha! Maka would be proud of my smartness." I said triumphantly.

But I immediately regretted it once I turned back into my human form.

….my mouth was full of dirt.

I nearly threw up when I spat the dirt out.

"Ugh. Freaking nasty. So uncool."

"Well that should do it for my mission. Better report to death."

"Hey hey hey. Yo. What's up? How did it go Soul?" the death god said in his cartoon like voice.

"The kishin has been disposed of sir. It wasn't a problem at all."

"Good to hear. I would like a full report once you get back."

"Yeah whatever. Oh and Lord Death one more thing." I said with a stern look.

"Hmm? Yes what is it?" Death asked.

"Maka better be in one piece by the time I get back, or there will be hell to pay." I said darkly before severing the connection.

"My my. He's almost as bad as you Spirit."

"MAAAAAAKAAAAAA! PAPA LOVES HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! HE REALLY DO…."

"REAAAAPEEEEER CHOP!"

"I said almost." the death god stated with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Back in Texas, Soul was now on his way back to Death City. Back to his meister. And he would not rest 'til he got there.

"I'm coming home Maka. Just wait a little longer for me." I said to myself.

Here I am again. Crossing another state line. Traveling on a lonely rode at full throttle. Except this time I was heading home. Heading back to the ones I love. And death himself couldn't stop me.

****Me: Not my best chapter but still a good one. I really like this song too.**

** Maka: That was cute.**

** Soul: You mean cool.**

** Maka: Nope. Cute.**

** Black Star: It was lame is what it was. I wasn't even in it. The Great Black Star has had his stage stolen from him once again.**

** Soul: What the hell Black Star I thought I had…..never mind.**

** Maka: What did you do Soul?**

** Soul: Nothing forget it. Anyways Review or I will eat your soul!**


	8. Move Along

**Me: Ugh I'm so pissed. I almost had this chapter finished when the stupid program closed on me and I lost everything. Now I gotta start over.**

**Soul: Man that's not cool at all.**

**Me: Yeah so anyways. Thanks for all the amazing reviews I love you guys so much!**

**Maka: So which song did you choose this time?**

**Me: Your gonna love this. "Move Along" by All-American-Rejects.**

**Maka: -fan girl screams-**

**Soul: Great look at what you caused.**

**Me: Oh it gets better. Soul will be playing the piano this time around.**

**Maka: Really?**

**Soul: HELL NO!**

**Maka: Aww but Soul I love it when you play.**

**Soul: Really?**

**Me: Oh and he's gonna sing.**

**Soul: Aww dude not cool.**

**Me: Get over it cool guy. Lets just get this started I want to finish this already.**

**Soul: Yeah fine. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song this story is based off of.**

**Maka: R&R or I will take your soul!**

**Soul's pov**

Maka has been down a lot lately.

What the heck could be bothering her?

Was it because of that mission we failed?

Or maybe because I haven't played for her in a while?

Not likely.

Then I realized that an important date was rapidly approaching.

In 3 short days will be the 5th anniversary of Maka's mother's death.

You Idiot! How could you forget such an important date?

Crap I gotta figure out a way to cheer Maka up. I cant stand it when she's depressed.

But what can I do that will lift her mood?

What does she like most in the world?

…..the sound of me playing the piano.

Damn it. So its going to take this much to cheer her up?

Whatever it takes. Seeing Maka like this is torture.

But where do I begin? I cant just make up a song out of thin air.

Lets see…something uplifting. Something that will help Maka to move along.

….move along…

Oh that's good. it's a good start anyways.

Now I just need to find the right cords.

Crap the anniversary is tomorrow! I need to finish this.

Maka's been getting gloomier every day. If I don't finish this soon she's gonna pull me into the dark abyss with her!

Please just hang in there Maka.

Its finished.

I've finally finished it.

And just in time for her mother's anniversary.

I had promised Maka that I would spend the day with her. There was no way I was going to let her sulk by herself all day.

She had planned the day out for us.

First up was a walk to her mother grave. She had dressed in her casual jeans and long sleeve shirt. And I wore my usual.

I took her hand in mine as we made our way to the grave.

"Soul?" Maka asked with a slightly confused face.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up." I said coolly.

"Oh ok. Thanks!" she said smiling. She gave my hand a squeeze for comfort.

Finally.

Its been a pain in the ass trying to get her to smile.

Well get used to it Maka, 'cuz when we get back you will be doing a lot of smiling I just know it!

I gave her hand a squeeze reassuringly as we made our way to her mothers grave.

We had arrived at her mother's grave.

It all felt so surreal.

Standing in front of the grave of who must have been an amazingly cool woman. She had to be to give birth to the coolest girl I know.

We stared at her tombstone for a while. Written on it was her name and a short summary of who she was to the people that loved her. And below that was a single, simple, yet powerful word.

Courage.

It was that word that drove Maka to never give up.

It was that word that drove me to always protect my meister.

And it was that word that described Maka and her mother perfectly.

Maka placed a single red rose on her grave and I set my white rose next to the red.

"It's been a while hasn't it Mama? I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much."

I sat there as I listened to Maka update her mother on everything she had missed up to this point.

"Oh and guess what Mama. I did it! I made a Death Scythe better Papa. He's also an amazing guy! I wish you could have met him."

"You know its not too late Maka." I stated with my signature lazy expression.

"You're right Soul!" she said with bright eyes.

"Mama. This is Soul Eater Evans. The coolest guy I know and my best friend."

"But you can call me Soul. Its an honor to meet the mother of the coolest meister and partner a weapon can have." I smiled showing my teeth. "Don't let the teeth fool you. I don't bite…..hard."

I felt my arm go dead for a second.

"Soul! Behave!"

"Come one Maka. I'm sure your mother would rather I be myself. Acting like something I'm not just isn't cool." I said matter of fact like.

"Yeah I suppose your right." she said with a sigh. " But be respectful.

"Always." I said giving her my lazy grin.

We stood there in silence for a while.

Maka stared at her mothers tombstone. I could tell she was reliving memories she shared with her mother.

After what felt like hours of standing in silence I finally spoke up.

"Hey. Lets had back home. I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind?" she asked dumbstruck.

"You'll see. Come on lets go." I said. Taking her hand in mine once again.

We then departed from her moms grave.

I caught glancing over here shoulder as we headed further and further away.

Please Maka. Please let my surprise cheer you up. For my case.

Once we arrived home I pulled her to the piano I had bought with my mothers money. She could be cool when she wanted.

"You're gonna play for me?" Maka asked with that same confused look.

"I figured this would be a sure fire way to cheer you up. Now shush and just listen.

I sat her next to me on the bench. Then lifted the lid off of the keys.

I began to play the melody I wrote just for her. Letting my emotions pour from my fingertips to the keys, then to Maka's ears.

I could feel her loosen up. She seemed to be getting lost in the soul lifting music. I was working!

Then when the time came I began to sing the lyrics.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinkingWhen you fall everyone day and you've had your fill of sinking,With the life held in are shaking hands are meant to hold."

She had wrapped her arm around waist. Pulling slightly.

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strongMove along, move along like I know you even when your hope is along, move along just to make it along."

She buried her head into the base of my neck. She seemed to be enjoying my music.

"So a day when you've lost yourself completelyCould be a night when your life a heart that will lead you to deceivingAll the pain held in are shaking hands are mine to hold."

I could feel a soft dampness on my shoulder. Please let those be tears of joy.

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strongMove along, move along like I know you even when your hope is goneMove along, move along just to make it on, go on, go on, go on.

When everything is wrong we move on, go on, go on, go everything is wrong, we move , along, along."

I then softened the melody and the tone of my voice.

"When all you got to keep is strongMove along, move along like I know you even when your hope is along, move along"

Then the tempo picks back up.

"Just to make it through."

I continued on with the chorus for a few more lines and then I ended the song.

I then turned to my meister. Sweat pouring down my neck.

"So. How was it?"

"Soul…." was all she said as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hey now, I made this song for you to stop the water works not release the flood gates." I teased.

"It was beautiful Soul. Thank you." she pecked my cheek. Causing me to blush slightly.

Shit I'm blushing!

"Uh…no problem. So how are you feeling?"

She flashed me a quick smile before answering. "Better."

"Good cuz I'm starving. weren't you gonna make some special dinner tonight?"

"Oh yeah. I go get started on it."

As soon as she was out of sight. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Man that girl brings out the worst in me. And yet. She makes me feel that much cooler.

****Me: Finally done. And no mishaps this time!**

** Soul: So was I a good singer?**

** Maka: THAT WAS AMAZING!**

** Me: See soul? I don't disappoint. **

** Soul: Yeah ok that was cool I will give you that. **

** Me: Send me off with a bang guys.**

** Soul: You got it!**

** Soul and Maka: Review or we'll take your soul!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: -laughs evilly-**

**Soul: What's with the evil laugh?**

**Maka: Yeah its kinda creepy.**

**Me: I just found the perfect song that describes the two of you.**

**Soul: …..what?**

**Maka: Ok. Out with it. What's this said song?**

**Me: "Hero/Heroine" by Boys like Girls.**

**Soul: Never heard of it.**

**Maka: Neither have I.**

**Black Star: Oh I have and I completely agree. Hahahaha not even I could have done a better job picking it out.**

**Me: Why thank you Black Star. Would you like to do the honors?**

**Black Star: You mean taking the stage from you. Sure. No problem. NOW LISTEN MORTALS AS I GIVE YOU MY AMAZING SPEECH! S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or the song this story is based off of.**

**Me: You heard the big man.**

**Maka: Uh ok. So R&R or I will take your soul.**

**Soul's pov**

How did I let this happen? So not cool.

When did this happen? I could have sworn I kept my guard up at all times.

I was my own man.

But somehow. I have fallen for my meister.

But I cant let her know.

I cant ever let her know.

And I don't even know why.

So I keep my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds.

So that when I'm thinking about her. It only seems as if I'm staring off into space.

And that became my usual stance. So I adopted the lazy, laid back look.

But why cant I tell her?

Oh right. Because of that….

"Hey Earth to Soul. I kinda need you to focus. This kishin is tougher than it looks."

Oh yeah. Forgot. The kishin. Man I gotta stop daydreaming. Not cool at all Soul.

"Right sorry Maka. Sorta got lost in my thoughts there." I said playing the cool, laid back card.

"Yeah I noticed. Look I know something's troubling you Soul but we can discuss it after the mission. So let's get this over with." she said in all seriousness.

"Uh….yeah sure." how the hell does she do that?

I never thought she could break me apart like that. And that easily too.

But that matter will have to wait. We have a kishin soul to collect.

And so we charged.

I the hero.

And she the heroine.

I keep my sinister smile on my face to mask my troubled thoughts.

But that never stopped her.

I kept a whole in my heart. A whole that was once filled by pride and honor.

But she pressed on.

"Soul. What's wrong. You've been really quiet lately." she gave me that worried look that made me want to hug her every time I saw it.

"Nothing Maka I'm fine honestly." I said tearing my gaze from her eyes.

"You cant lie to me Soul. I know when you do." she said matter of fact like.

Damn that woman. You want in that badly?

Who was I kidding. She was already in. slowly she has been filling that hole, replacing the pride and honor I treasured with love and lust.

She's really caught me off guard.

My heart is screaming in protest of the feelings that were welling up inside me.

I suppose there is no getting around it.

But it's not like I gotta get all philosophical on her.

I just looked in her eyes and took a deep breath.

I held my hand out to her.

"Take it." I told her with a stern look.

She seemed hesitant. But took it none the less.

"Soul Resonance." I whispered.

And the link was made.

I poured all my feelings, my troubles, and secrets into her.

"This is how I feel Maka." I said to her.

Her eyes widened.

Yeah it's surreal I know. But you wanted this. You wanted in.

I showed her my closest filled with ghost of my past and their skeletons.

It mostly consisted of thoughts of my family. How I had left them to run away from they're disappointment and my brother's success. The success that I could never reach.

But that didn't scare her away.

I honestly cant fathom why she tries so hard to understand.

But I wont lie. It feels great to share this burden. To share these feelings with a soul so innocent and kind.

In reality. I thought of her as my heroine.

To me her love was the sweetest sin. And I wanted it.

"Soul…." she said as I broke the connection.

"Do you see know Maka? Do you see now why I am the way I am? Why being cool is so important to me?" I asked her with a serious expression.

"And why I've fallen for you?" I added that last one with a bit of strain.

"Yes Soul. I understand. And I'm happy you decided to share this with me."

And without warning I felt her lips press against mine.

I felt a weakness coming on.

She completely broke through my defenses.

I was struggling.

I was staggering.

And I was wrong.

I was wrong to hide this from her to begin with.

I was wrong to keep my heart on lock down.

And it never felt so good to be wrong.

Maka had completely turned me around.

She broke the kiss and gave me that perfect smile.

The same smile that made me feel like a new born child.

She broke me.

To be fair I was jaded for holding this in for so long. It was only a matter of time.

I smiled.

"Heh. You know how to get to me Maka. You always have."

"Well it's not hard to do when you're a girl."

I flashed me my signature grin.

"This isn't cool. My heroine is a small petite bookworm, but I could care less right now."

"And my hero is a lazy, laid back, cool guy." she said teasingly.

"The coolest." I added.

"Yeah whatever."

And those words echoed in my head.

"I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine."

It never felt so cool to be uncool.

****Me: Man I got goosebumps just writing this.**

**Soul: Man….that scared me almost as much as Crona's poem.**

**Me: Because it's true?**

**Soul: …..**

**Me: What do you think Maka?**

**Maka: …**

**Me: Black Star?**

**Black Star: HAHAHAHA you hit the nail right on the head! Just look at how speechless and red they are.**

**Soul: SHUT UP BLACK STAR!**

**Maka: Maaaaaakaaaaaaa CHOP!**

**Me: I guess that answers my question.**

**Soul: Poor bastard.**

**Me: Indeed. Anyways if some of the readers ever get confused with my stories I encourage them to both listen to the song and read the lyrics. You'll get it.**

**Soul: All in all another cool chapter.**

**Me: Send me out with a bang guys.**

**Maka and Soul: R&R or we'll take your soul!**


	10. Broken

**Me: Alright everyone I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Soul: Cool. The good news?**

**Me: I will be starting my first SoulxMaka multi-chapter story after this chapter of my collection of one-shots.**

**Maka: The bad news?**

**Me: I probably wont be updating this for a while. I will try my best to but the truth is I'm running out of good ideas and songs.**

**Soul: That's fine with me. I for one am tired of getting called cute all the time. Don't people know that only the cool guys can afford to be cute and emotional?**

**Maka: It's true.**

**Me: I believe its your turn Soul.**

**Soul: Yeah and about time. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of the songs that this story is based off of. Alright spill it. Which lovey dovey song did you pick this time?**

**Me: "Broken" by Seether **

**Maka: I LOVE THAT SONG!**

**Soul: Yeah that one is actually pretty cool.**

**Me: Well I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Maka: R&R or I will take your soul.**

**Soul's Pov**

This isn't right.

This is wrong.

What am I doing?

I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't be alone.

Why am I alone?

Stupid Death Scythe missions.

Always pulling us apart.

I was driving down a road somewhere in New Mexico.

She was sent on a mission somewhere in Europe.

"This is wrong. I should be with her! I should be by her side." I thought to myself.

We had been together, as weapon and meister, for 5 years now.

Yeah sure I'm a Death Scythe now. But I'm still "her" scythe.

And now she's on some mission without a weapon. How is she gonna defend herself?

I know she's strong.

I know she's brave.

But she's also reckless, and stupid.

If she's not careful she will get herself killed.

She'd probably be laughing at me right now if she could hear my thoughts.

I love the way she laughs.

The way she smiles.

Everything about her.

Maybe that's away I hate the thought of her in pain.

But I'm her weapon.

I'm supposed to protect her.

I want to be with her. To steal her pain away.

"Maka…."

I looked at her picture I had taped next to the speedometer on my motorcycle.

It serves me well to be able to see her smile. Even if she wasn't here with me.

"Maka I swear as soon as I'm done here, I will join you. Just wait for me. And don't do anything stupid."

I revved the engine to full throttle and sped crazily toward my destination known to the towns folk as "the gates of hell".

**Maka's pov**

This isn't right.

This is wrong.

What am I doing?

I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't be alone.

Why am I alone?

Stupid recon missions.

Always pulling us apart.

I was ordered by Lord Death to check out an "accident" at one of the old mills in Germany.

Apparently the use of my soul perception is critical to this mission. Which as why I was chosen.

A recon mission.

Things could get hairy if I wasn't careful.

I heard a bing and then a voice from the announcer.

Our flight will be landing in Berlin shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts.

I let out an exhausted breath.

I wish he was with me. He steals my pain away.

The pain of being alone.

Because I'm broken when I'm alone.

When I'm without him.

I just don't feel right when he's gone.

When he's out of my reach.

"No! Snap out of it Maka! All you gotta do is get this mission done and over with and you can go home" I thought to myself.

I took a picture I had of him out from my wallet.

Its nice to see his smile even if he's not here with me.

It gives me the strength to move forward. Even when I don't feel I'm strong enough.

"Soul…..I'll be home soon."

**Soul's pov**

Stupid kishin. All this trouble for one, ONE, kishin.

Ugh I need a drink.

But all the bars are closed.

Well that's just great. What a freaking headache.

I cant believe I was dragged out here to deal with one measly kishin. It didn't even put up a good fight.

And it tasted like shit.

I need to wash this flavor out of my mouth.

I did some driving before I found an open bar.

"Just one drink should do it. After all I got a lot of driving to do." I thought to myself.

"Oh wait, I should report back to Lord Death."

I used one of the windows on the bar and dialed his number.

"Hey hey hey, howdy, nice to see ya Soul. How'd the mission go?" the death god was as cartoonish as ever.

"YOU SENT ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR ONE KISHIN? ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF CUZ IT'S WORKING!" I yelled at the death god. I was more then livid.

"Now now Soul it is your responsibility as-"

"Yeah yeah I know. As Death Scythe of America to blah blah blah. But honestly. A one star weapon and meister pairing could have taken this thing out with no problem." this was just a waste of my time and talent. Anyways I'm on my way back. Any word from Maka yet?" I asked with a slightly worried tone.

"No but I have been monitoring her for a while now. She's fine and almost done with her mission from the looks of things."

"Good. Well then I will be signing off. Be back soon." and with that I cut the connection."

**Maka's pov**

Well that was interesting.

Apparently the so called "accident" was nothing more than a small kishin making mischief.

What a waste of time.

I would have been more than happy to deal with it myself. But unfortunately I was ordered not to engage.

"Might as well report back to Lord Death." I told myself.

I found a nearby window and dialed his number.

"Hey hey hey, hiya, good to see ya Maka. What have you found?"

"It's just a kishin making trouble that's all. Kind of a waste of time. You sure I cant just deal with him now?" I asked almost pleading.

"I'm sorry Maka but no. I think I will leave it to one of our new students to take care of it."

"Fine. In that case I will be heading back on the next flight. By the way. How's Soul doing with his mission?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Oh he's done with his already. Turns out there was only one kishin to deal with on his end as well. I'm really sorry about this Maka." the Death God said apologetically.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped. At least we are all safe. I'm gonna go then. See you soon."

And with that I broke the connection.

****back at the death room****

"Jeez I wish those two would just hook up already. This is torture watching them ignore their feelings like this." the death god stated.

"No octopus-head is getting anywhere near my Maka. I absolutely forbid it" Spirit yelled.

"You know you really are annoying."

"MAAAAKAAAAA!"

"REEEAAAAPEEEEER CHOP!"

"Honestly you should learn to control your outburst Spirit."

**Third person pov**

Both Maka and Soul were now on their way back from their mission.

Both were annoyed at how easy they were.

And relieved that it was all over.

Both wanting to be with their partner as soon as possible.

"I'm coming home Maka." Soul said as he sped down the desert rode.

"I'm coming home Soul." Maka said as the plane lifted off the ground in Berlin.

And soon both their broken hearts would be mended.

****Me: And that's that.****

**Soul: Not a bad chapter at all.**

**Me: But not cool?**

**Soul: Eh. I've read cooler.**

**Maka: Well I thought it was cool.**

**Me: Thanks Maka. So I have will have the first chapter of my new story posted later tonight. Thank you all for reading and I will try to post new chapters in this collection as soon as possible. Send me out with a bang guys.**

**Maka and Soul: Review or we'll take your soul!**


End file.
